


勇太郎、英、飛雄

by hengoverwrts



Series: Iwaizumi's Turning Point [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Child Kageyama Tobio, Child Kindaichi Yuutarou, Child Kunimi Akira, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kindaichi is Oikawa's son, Kunimi is Oikawa's son, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paramedic Iwaizumi Hajime, Paramedic Kuroo Tetsurou, Tobio is Oikawa's son, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengoverwrts/pseuds/hengoverwrts
Summary: 7 months and 14 days after the incident.Kuroo suggests Iwaizumi to adopt Oikawa's kids.Iwaizumi is hesitant but tries anywaysSpoiler: Best decision he's madeTobio is grumpy child that can only be cheered up by volleyball- - -Iwaizumi Hajime, 32, Paramedic, Father of 3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kindaichi Yuutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kunimi Akira, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Iwaizumi's Turning Point [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676419
Comments: 20
Kudos: 148





	1. introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, reader. This is the continuation of a previous work in this series so if you're new, I'd suggest reading that one first to avoid confusion. If you've come from the first work in this series, HEY HEY HEY WELCOME READ ON THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING BACK!
> 
> That aside, from this work on in this series it is no longer heavily based on the prompt like the first work. This is a fun extension that I thought would be nice for poor Iwaizumi.

~ 7 months later ~

“Hajime,” Kuroo spoke suddenly. “you remember the three children at the incident when, you-know-who um, passed?”

I gulped. It has been seven months and fourteen days since that very day. I've never been the same ever since. Looking at all those around me with their loved ones, I've never been envious but ever since, I can't help but to feel like that a little bit. I'm happy for them. I really am. Kuroo got engaged two months ago and all... I swear, I am happy for my best friend but. It hurts. But, I will have to push on and continue with life. Can't waste it all dwelling on the past.

“It's okay Kuroo, you can say it and yea, I remember them.” I asked with concern, “What about the children?”

“They haven't been adopted yet and I was thinking maybe you'd want to?” Kuroo continued, “Y'know to keep you at company, maybe?”

I won't lie. I have been thinking about Oikawa's kids the past couple of months. I hadn't asked the adoption center thinking it'd be weird since I didn't think about adopting them or anything. I'd just wanted to be rest assured that they would find themselves in a loving home, they needed that at least. And, I don't think, I'll be able to give them that because I sincerely believe that kids deserve all the best and I can’t even give them a complete family.

“But what if-”

“Look, I know financial is not a problem for you, but I also know that you don't think you'd do great. But you're wrong.” He said as he sat properly facing me. “Because I know you really do try your best and hey, you've got me, Bokuto, Yacchan, Makki, Matsun and the rest of us to help you.”

“I don't know, Kuroo.” I vacillated.

Kuroo rested a hand on my shoulder and assured, “You'll do great.”

“Okay.” I flashed a gentle smile.  _ I'll try. _

\- - - 

Bold serifs stared at me dead in the eye, daring me to sign above the line that says below, ‘Sign here’, officiating three boys into my care. Temporarily. Trial periods,  _ 助かった。 _ * At least I'll know if I'm even fit to take on this responsibility. I exhaled a breath that I didn't know I'd held and signed the paper.  _ Iwaizumi Hajime. _

I handed the form to the petite lady at the desk. She shot me a glare with those amber eyes of hers with a frown which then turned upside down into a kind grin. “You know, I hope you can bring smiles back onto the boys' faces again.”

“I hope so too.”

“Ah, here are the boys.”out came the boys from the back. The nurse turned to the boys and introduced them to me. “Boys, This is doctor Iwaizumi Hajime and he's taken an interest in adopting you three.”

I got down at their level to greet them. “Hello, you can just call me Hajime if you want.” I beamed.

“Hi Hajime.”Yuutarou and Akira addressed. The youngest little one, Tobio just shot me a daunting glare and nodded.  _ Okay this is going to be harder than I thought. _

“Would you like to introduce yourselves now?” The lady asked.

“My name is Oikawa Yuutarou, I am six years old and I like bugs. You can just call me Yuu.”The eldest informed me.

“My name is Oikawa Akira but you can just call me Akira.”The middle child said.

“How old are you Akira?”I asked.

“Five.”He replied.

I turned to look at the youngest one and flashed him the warmest smile I could and await for his introduction. “And you?”

“Oikawa Tobio. Four. Volleyball.”He added with a very hard pout and a frown, “Just call me Tobio.”

_ Adorable. Why are they so cute?  _ Anyways, on with the plan to take them to the park today. “Do you boys want to go to the park? We can play volleyball-”

“YES PLEASE.”Tobio quite literally shouted and jumped with such enthusiasm. “CAN WE? CAN WE?!”

_ He really likes volleyball doesn't he.  _ I huffed and beamed,“Of course we can.”

The pair of blue eyes that glued onto me sparkled so brightly like it had a million stars twinkling in them. A cute adorable smile splayed across his little face. The raven did indeed look happy. For once I thought  _ I could do this _ .

“Tobio, calm down you might scare Hajime-san.” Yuu added, “Sorry Hajime-san, he gets really excited about  _ anything _ to do with volleyball.”

“That's okay, I'm glad he does.” I replied as I pat Tobio's head.“Would you both like to go to the park as well?”

Akira and Yuu nodded in unison.  _ That's a good sign _ . And luckily for me, as a wing spiker in my middle school, highschool and college days, I most definitely still love volleyball and in fact, brought one with me. I grinned to myself. This was gonna go okay. A week with these precious kids.

\- - -

Well if this wasn't the most embarrassing part of my adult life I don't know what is. Just as we were getting onto the car I had realised that I forgot to get car seats. Why didn't I realise this before. And yet again 助かった* for Sawamura and Sugawara. A quick phone call and lecture from Sawamura later, car seats were on the way. I am an idiot. 

So I sat them in my car while we waited for Sawamura to arrive.  _ Think, Hajime. What would kids like to do or talk about? TV shows? Anime? Books? Sports-  _ **_volleyball_ ** **.** “So all of you play volleyball right?”

They nodded.

“What positions do you boys play?”I asked, not being entirely sure if kids their age would know of volleyball positions. _Great job Hajime. You've probably ruined it again._

“SETTER!”Tobio shouted out with the excited look on his face again. Okay that was reassuring so they do know the positions.

“Nice, Tobio. What about you, Yuu?”I asked the eldest.

“Middle blocker.”

“That's great, Yuu.”As expected of his height, he is pretty tall for a six year old. I digressed,“Akira?”

“Wing spiker.”

“Me too!”

Awe was the look on their faces. Little Tobio stood up and with glimmering eyes asked, “You play volleyball?”

“Yea,”I chuckled, “I do.”

“But aren't you a doctor?”Akira asked.

“Why, yes I am.”

“But you play  _ volleyball _ .”

“Yep, I'm a paramedic. But I used to be on the school's team in middle school and high school, even in college.” I explained.

“Woah.”The three of them simultaneously awed.

Standing on the seat now, Tobio excitedly asks, “Can I set for you?”

“Sure I don't see why not.”I answered.

“But, Tobio-chan, you're too short.”Akira bluntly states.

“No I'm not!” He turns to Yuu, “Onii-chan! Akira onii is being mean again!.”

Thunk, thunk. A knock on the car window startles the children. And what appears to be a very angry Sawamura Daichi.  _ Yikes. _ I turned to the kids to ask them to wait and got out of the sedan to face Sawamura.

“Sawamura.”

“Iwaizumi.”His scowl turned into a softer look and he said, “They're adorable.”

“Daichi, you scared them,”  _ And me  _ but he doesn't have to know that. “Anyways, thanks for the help.”

So I took the kids out of the car for a while as we fixed in the car seats to the back of the car. Finally, we can go to the park.


	2. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi spends a day at the park playing on the playground and volleyball with Tobio, Yuutarou and Akira. Everything's going well until BokuAka calls in for help.
> 
> (This update is non-beta read)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there this is the 2nd half to the previous chapter so it's really chapter 1.5
> 
> Leave a kudos if you like it and haven't already, it would be much appreciated :)
> 
> A very dialogue heavy chapter today I promise there will be more content in future updates.

“Tobio! Slow down!” I called as I got Akira out of his seat, “You’re gonna trip and fall, Tobio!’’

“I won’t!” He shouted back.

“Yuu, wait for me here with Akira.” I instructed as I sprinted at full speed towards the youngest child. Then everything went slow motion just like the damn movies.  _ Stupid pebble  _ I thought as I did a diving receive to catch the falling four-year-old. Iwaizumi sighed in relief as he caught the now crying boy in his arms. He soothes Tobio by telling him calming, reassuring words along the lines of ‘It’s okay now.’, ‘don’t cry.’ and ‘It’s alright.’s as he walked back to the car where the other two boys were patiently waiting.

“Sowry, Hajime.” Tobio muttered between sobs from the shock before. 

“It’s alright, Tobio.” I added, “Besides, you haven’t gotten hurt and that’s all that matters.”

Akira and Yuu suspiciously stared at me which piqued my curiosity,  _ why are they staring at me like this?. _ So I asked the two what’s wrong and all they did was point at my knees. Quizzingly I looked down and oh. I’ve scraped  _ my _ knee. I didn’t even feel the pain, must’ve been the adrenaline from putting Tobio’s safety first.  _ At least Tobio isn’t hurt, better I than him in this case. Luckily I brought the first aid kit, though it was purposed in case the kids got hurt instead. _ So I embarrassingly had to make the kids wait yet again as I cleaned up my scratch.

\- - -

“Sorry to make you boys wait.” I apologised as we walked to the playground from the car park. 

“It’s okay Hajime-san.” The eldest replied and the second nodded in agreement.

“Alright! We’re finally here!” I said as I put Tobio down who had cheered up almost immediately when the volleyball was placed in his hand.

During the five fun hours spent at the park playing on the playground and volleyball at the park I’ve noticed that even as the youngest, Tobio was ridiculously skilled at the sport already. Tosses uncomparable to those his age, it was on another level in another league. Not only that, his other skills were very refined as well, underhand receives and spikes. This kid is going places. You can see the passion filled fire in his eyes when playing. It was on par or even better than Akira’s and Yuu’s skills. Nonetheless, the young middle blocker and wing spiker were talented too in their own field. It’s as if they were born to play volleyball. Which made me wonder, how did they get into the sport anyways? Was one of their parents a professional? Or did they just saw someone play it and thought it interesting? Wouldn’t hurt to ask right? Maybe at dinner.

“Are you boys hungry yet?” I asked as I caught the ball in my hands. Akira and Yuu nodded but Tobio shook his head. A little bit suspicious I asked, “Really? You’re not hungry yet?”

“Nope.” He denied as his stomach grumbled in betrayal.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” I continued, “Alright let’s go, what do you boys want to eat?”

“Tonkatsu!” Tobio exclaimed with wide eyes.

“Ramen.” Akira uttered.

“Katsudon!” Yuu blurted out.

“Perfect, I know a place with all of those.” I confidently stated as I opened the car door for the boys to climb in. 

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._ I fished out my phone out of my pocket and looked at who was calling in. The bright screen shone brightly in the evening sky. _Bokuto._ It said. _What could Bokuto want from me at this hour?_ _Hmm._ I answered the phone and put it between my head and my shoulders as I put Akira in his seat. “Hey, Bo what’s up?” I asked.

“AHHHHHHH- SHOUYOU NO GET BACK HERE! Hey, Hajime, just give me a sec-” He continued, “OH NOT YOU TOO KOURAI!”  _ Ah yes the energetic little Bokutos.  _

“Iwaizumi?” A softer voice on the other end of the line called.

“Akaashi?” I suspected.

“Yep.” Akaashi sighed and then continued, “I know you have the three kids at hand already but the hospital has called in so Bokuto’s got to go and I’ve got a call from work about an editing issue and I might be home late. So, we were wondering if-”

“Akaashi. You know I can’t handle both Shouyou and Kourai.” I answered before Akaashi even had the chance to prompt the question.

“Well I know that, I was wondering if you could just take Shou and I’ll have Koushi take Kourai.” Akaashi remarked.

“Oh, yeah that’s fine do I need to come over and-”

“No, just tell me where you’re at I’ll fetch Shou over and pick him up  _ hopefully _ by twelve.”

“Okay, we’re heading over to that restaurant downtown right now for dinner,” I added, “has Shouyou eaten?”

“No he hasn’t, I’ll pay-”

I interjected, “No it’s fine it’s not a lot.”

“Okay I’ll see you then thank you Iwaizumi.”

“No problem.” 

“DAAAAAD-”  _ beep. _

I put the phone back in my pocket after strapping Tobio in his seat.  _ I guess I should probably tell them that we’ll have company. _ But I did wonder if Daichi and Suga will have a hard time considering the fact that they already have five pretty troublesome kids themselves. I mean to have Ryuu, Yuu and Kourai under the same roof? Oh poor them. Now to the possible issue at hand, Shouyou’s everlasting amount of energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, reader! Thanks for reading chapter 1.5 :)
> 
> Stay tune for the next full chapter update!
> 
> Next update: 05042020


	3. Shouyou-kun & Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou joins them for the night how will things go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK! Thanks for reading and your support :)
> 
> I'll leave you to Chapter 2 then!
> 
> またね！

“We’re going to have another kid joining us tonight, his name is Shouyou.” I added, “Be nice to him okay?”

“はい*~” the three disonantly replied with split second starts.

Not too long later Akaashi had arrived with Shouyou, quickly saying his ‘hello’s, ‘thank you’s and ‘goodbye’s before swiftly leaving the scene. I sighed and turned to Shouyou, to ask him what he’d like to eat. It was surprisingly simple, just the good old basic TKG*.

“TKG is the best!” the three year old exclaimed.

Tobio then shot him a glare and snapped, “No, curry rice is the best. Boke.”

Visibly offended, Shouyou made a dramatic gasp. Seeing where this was going I stopped them immediately shooting Tobio a ‘be nice’ glare. Tobio retreating confirmed enough for me that he had gotten the message. Yuu and Akira also shot their own glares at Tobio forcing him into retreat. Seeing Tobio’s little pout and little folded arms, the entirety of him slumped into the seat made me feel so guilty. The kid was adorable, how could anyone get mad at him. 

“They’re both good, okay? Let’s not fight over which is better, everyone’s got their own tastes.” I added, “Anyways, boys this is Shouyou. Introduce yourselves.”

“My name is Yuutarou but you can just call me Yuu.” The eldest started.

“I’m Akira.” The second eldest continued.

“Tobio.” The youngest quietly whispered.

“When’s your birthday, Tobio?” Shouyou asked, “You're around my age ne, Tobio-kun?”

“December twenty second.” Tobio replied.

“HEY HEY! I’m older than you Tobio-kun.”

_ Hey hey, huh? Shouyou is a lot like Bokuto isn’t he? _ I wondered to myself. It made sense though, Bo had a very influential personality, and Shou is his son after all. Soon enough, our food had started to come and everyone was downing the food so quickly, it wouldn’t be surprising that one of them might choke on their food. After the main course we had parfait for dessert and it was time to go home. 

_ Crap. I don’t have another car seat for Shouyou. _ So I did a quick search on my phone for the nearest shopping mall to get car seats. Take one with me for Shou and have two others delivered.  _ Okay not too bad. _

\- - -

“Sorry, but we’ve not got any stock of car seats left for this stage.” The sales assistant had said.

_ Well fuck what am I gonna do now? Ring up Daichi? No, they’ve got Kourai at hand. Can’t ring up Akaashi or Bokuto either. Mattsun and Makki.  _ I quickly dialed Mattsun’s number in hopes that he’d pick up.  _ Beep beeeep beep.  _ “Dammit Mattsun pick up the phone- MATTSUN!” 

“Yea what’s up Iwa?” He asked over the phone.

“I need an extra car seat for Shouyou.”

“Oh you have Bokuto’s kid over at yours today too?”

“Just for the night, they’ve got calls from their job.”

“Alright send me your location I’ll go over.”

“THANK YOU MATTSUN.”

_ Beep. _

I turned back to the four kids and said. “Guess we’ll have to wait for Mattsun to come with a car seat for you Shou.”

~ some 30 minutes later ~

“Iwa!” Mattsun called out from a few meters behind. The approaching man had a car seat in one hand slinged over his shoulders and the free hand waving. “Oh hey kids! Hi Shou!”

“UNCLE MATTSUN!” Shou squealed letting his hand go from mine as he ran over, toppling Mattsun and falling on the ground. 

Then I felt a small tug on the hem of my shirt and a small voice queried, “He was the one that owned the restaurant right?” I looked down to see who it was and it was Akira. So I replied with a smile and a nod. Akira quickly returned to his conversation with Yuu.

“Iwa you look ridiculous having four kids trail you in the mall.” The taller man remarked.

“What can I do?” I laughed.

“You already look like a dad.” He made another remark.

“No way. It’s just one day.” I laughed it off, “Anyways, it’s late. Catch up sometime?”

“Yep.” He replied, handing over the carseat.

\- - -

“Alright boys, shoes off.”

“Pardon the intrusion.” They all said as they took off their shoes.

As the boys got settled in I unpacked their luggage in the guest room and set up one more futon for Shouyou, just in case. Knowing Bokuto and Akaashi for so long, they put so much care in their work that it’ll take them hours to be done. ‘Kaashi, a perfectionist editor that will make sure every detail about the author’s work is flawlessly presented in the Weekly Shonen Jump with no errors whatsoever, well represented by his calm personality Bo, a very careful man in general despite his robust personality and absolute crackhead energy when with us. And yet, neither of their sons have an ounce of Akaashi’s calm. At least I don’t have Kourai in my care tonight, he’s a real handful.  _ I wonder how Daichi and Koushi are coping.  _ I couldn’t help but think. Then I heard an awfully familiar high pitched wail coming from the living room.  _ Shouyou. _ I promptly darted down two flights of stairs to where I last left the kids.

“What’s wrong?!” I asked in rapid succession.

“I- I miss-” Shouyou wails again.

I quickly cradled Shouyou in my arms and tried to calm him down to ask why he’s crying again. Between sobs he answered that he missed Kourai. I don’t blame him. The two were literally two peas in a pod even though Kourai was in fact a few years older. The two were inseparable. As the sobs gradually occurred less frequently I set him on the couch and suggested that I’d arrange a video call for him to see Kourai. As I texted Koushi to arrange this call I couldn’t possibly neglect the other three’s wellbeing. Luckily, Yuu is able to help out by helping his brothers and himself to a shower while I set Shouyou up for the video call. I had sat Shouyou at the coffee table as he talked to Kourai on the other side of the screen.

As I went upstairs I overheard the boys’ conversation so I decided to stop and listen for a bit before going all the way up. 

“Y’know I wouldn’t mind if Hajime-san took us in…”

“Mm.”

“Me neither, he’s so cool. He even played volleyball just like dad did!”

“...I miss dad.”

“We all do but I’m sure we’ll be able to find a home soon.”

“I hope it’s here.”

“Me too. There hasn't been anyone who was willing to take all three of us before.”

“Yeh.” The same voice continued, “They’d always try to only take one or two of us.”

“That’s just mean.”

_ You’re right Tobio. That is very mean. Who would separate siblings? _

“Haha, says you Tobio. It’s always been you and Akira.” he added, “It’s only ever been me once.”

_ I better stop it here now, it’s just getting ridiculously sad at this point and it frustrates me that they’re so young but already having to deal with all of this.  _ At this point I went in the direction of their room greeted with the sight of Tobio stuck in his shirt. I chuckled at the sight and strolled over to help him out.  _ Hmm, I should probably show them around. _

“Yuu, Akira, Tobio, let’s go. I’ll show you around so you don’t get lost.” I followed that by carrying Tobio in my arms, “Alright, library or study first.”

\- - -

As we walked in the room at the end of the hallway, I could see Akira’s eye lit up just like Tobio’s did at the mention of volleyball. An entirely custom room that I spent thousands on but rarely get the time to appreciate. The specially imported teak from Borneo for the hand carved door with a rustic design by none other than Kozume Kenma. An entire extension on the roof for a glass room, the entire room was genuinely big enough to be a duplex itself. A selection of thousands of books from my favourite authors and more ranging from manga to educational books. Shelves made from mahogany lined with more hand crafted designed by yours truly. Polished timber floors to complete the feel. 

Tobio let out a yawn, Akira started looking through the entire collection and Yuu just starred for a while in awe. While we may have had fun the entire time playing volleyball at the park, this was the most pumped up I’ve seen Akira. Speaking of which, he’d return jumping bright eyed in front of me asking if he could read some of my books. To which I replied it was getting late but he looked sad otherwise. However, he was extremely pleased when I said ‘tomorrow’. 

Tobio then looked up at me and with pleading eyes asked, “Can we please move on?”

“Okay,” I replied as I tousled his stygian hair. “to the other side of this floor.”

Akira then pouted and glared at Tobio for making him leave causing the eldest to chuckle. 

Down the hallway, past their bedroom, and to my own. The white, wooden door stood. I opened the door and explained, “And this is my bedroom, if you need anything in the middle of the night, find me here.”

“Woah, it’s huge.” Yuu commented.

“OoH~” Tobio exclaimed, “That’s so cool.”

“...” It was just awe on Akira’s face.

Getting a tad uncomfortable then, I diverted their attention to the second floor. First, the game room. When we stepped into the game room Yuu’s eyes sparkled just like the two before. Shelf filled with game consoles since the GameCube; a whole wall lined with pinball machines and arcade games; and to top it all off a 58” 8K QLED TV plastered on a white wall dimly lit by multicoloured LED lights that lined it from corner to corner.

“CAN I PLAY WITH THESE TOMORROW, HAJIME-SAN?! PLEASEEE~” Yuu practically begged.

“Sure, why not.”

“YOSH!” He excitedly exclaimed as he pumped his fists.

“Okay, so there’s really only two room you need to know about on this floor which is this, and the one on the other end which is my office.” I continued, “All that’s left is downstairs.”

\- - -

“Shouyou! Are you done with your call yet?” I called out as we approached the living room.

“MmMm.” He shook his head.

I put Tobio down on the couch as well as the other boys and turned on Ponyo on the TV. Returning to Shouyou I could see Kourai’s as well as Ryuu-kun’s and Yuu-kun’s faces. Upon closer inspection, Daichi was in the background as well, probably to make sure they didn't break the computer. I did a little wave from behind Shou and I should’ve seen this coming but to be greeted by the loud trio on the flipside of the screen. I looked at the clock that flashed in the top corner of my computer. **_21:41_ ** .  _ It’s getting late. _

“Alright Shouyou, it’s getting late so say bye to Kourai and the others.” I said.

“Bye nii-chan!” He waved.

“Bye Shou.” The white haired youngling on the screen replied.

\- - -

_Fwump._ **_22:39_**. _Well time for me to sleep as well._

_ Sniff sniff. _

_ Sobs? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Next update: 07042020
> 
> *TKG = Tamago Kake Gohan, a dish which is basically just raw egg over rice and sometimes with soy sauce or other seasoning added to go with it
> 
> Translation note:
> 
> *はい = yes


	4. 飛雄ちゃん

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's that? Why are they crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Well this chapter gets a tad angsty so be prepared!
> 
> Slightly shorter chapter this update though. Sorry.

_ Sniff sniff. _

_ Sobs? _

I dragged myself to my bedroom door and opened to see who it was.  _ Tobio _ . The look of distraught and sadness took over his tear soaked face. Tears started to soak his sleeves where he had rubbed them off from. Not seeing any other options, I picked up the little boy and parched him against my shoulder on the right as I closed the door with my other. The sobs became less frequent as I traced circles on his back. In the softest tone I could, I asked why he was crying but he just wept more. Now he was choking between sobs.  _ But why? _ I rocked the boy back and forth as I paced around my room hushing softly in attempts to calm him down. Eventually, after what felt like thirty minutes I sat on my bed as fatigued hit my legs. Tears came to a gradual stop 

“Tobio?” I asked looking at him

“I-I dreamt about t-the a-a-accident.” He replied with bleary eyes.

“Oh, Tobio.” I hugged him tightly. “It’s alright now. I’m here, okay?”

I sat there with him in arms for a while until I heard soft snores coming from the small kid.  _ Ah, finally asleep.  _ I gently laid him down on the right side of my bed and tucked him in. I quickly changed into a plain white cotton t-shirt and grey sweatpants and got into bed. I looked at Tobio to make sure he’s fast asleep and swept his hair away from his eyes.  _ He looks so peaceful and serene but yet, there’s this melancholy deep within him among this moment of tranquil.  _

The light pitter patter of the rain and the low rumbling thunder played like a sad lullaby in the lull of the sorrowful but calming night. Accompanied by the high thread count of the weighted blanket and the hum of the air purifier in the corner of my room. A symphony that quickly put me to my rest for tonight.

~ following morning ~

**07:04** the clock read.  _ Breakfast. _ I looked to my right and saw a splayed out Tobio tangled in the bed sheet, softly snoring.  _ Hmm better not wake him up. _ I pressed a light kiss on his exposed forehead and went off to get a start on the day before the other kids woke up.

Sizzling saba*, fragrant rice and miso soup.  _ That should be good enough. It's some of the few things I know how to cook anyways. (o_o|||) _ Another half an hour until the rice was done cooking, miso soup being ten minutes from completion, I should probably get started on grilling the saba. 

_ Ding dong. Who’s at the door this early? _ I turned off the fire on the stove and went to see who it was. I opened the door to the ever so bright voice of none other than Bokuto.

“HEY HEY HEY! HAJIME!” Bokuto greeted. “Where’s my baby boy Shou?”

“Hello, Iwaizumi.” Akaashi greeted.

“Sup, ‘Kaashi. And hello to you to Bokuto.” I answered, “Shouyou’s still sleeping.”

“IWA-SAN!” Kourai shouted as he jumped, _really high._ _Scary._

“Hey there Kourai-kun.” I added, “Come in, have you guys had breakfast? I’m cooking right now.”

Akaashi and Bokuto then replied at the same time. Akaashi with a yes and Bokuto with a no. I turned around quizzingly to see Akaashi hissing ‘Bokuto-san’ as he glared at his spouse and Bokuto with a ‘Keijiii~’ accompanied by a pout by the father and son duo. I laughed and told them that it’s not much of a problem and I’ve cooked extra rice anyways.  _ In which I have, by a lot of lots. Haha. _

“Pardon the intrusion.” The three guests said as they took off their shoes.

“Make yourselves at home.” I said as I reentered the kitchen to finish up grilling the fishes. Up until a wail can be heard from upstairs. 

“I’ll help you finish Iwaizumi, go check up on the kid.” Akaashi popped out of nowhere, fortunately.

“Thanks, ‘Kaashi.” I thanked him as I took off my apron and dashed upstairs. 

\- - -

As I was nearing the top floor I could hear the cry was coming from my room.  _ Tobio. _ Quickly, I barged in and went over to carry the crying boy. “Shh, it’s okay I’m here now.” I assured him, “Shh don’t cry.”

Soon enough the tears stopped flowing and it was just little hiccups in between chokes of sobs. Then the little voice spoke oh, so softly that anyone would miss, “I thought you were going to leave me just like dad did.” Then my heart shattered. I knew so obviously it’d hurt but I didn’t think it’d be  _ this _ traumatising.  _ It hurts. Even for me. _

“Would you?” He asks looking me in the eye.

“I won’t. I promise.” I replied.  _ I would never, not in a million years.  _ Then it hit me. Akaashi’s still cooking downstairs. “Hey, kid. I’ve got to go back down to make breakfast soon so let’s quickly get you ready alright?”

\- - -

To be continued… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter :)
> 
> Next chapter update: 08/09042020
> 
> Note:
> 
> Saba = Mackerel


	5. breakfast shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh. More like trouble at breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You're back! Thank you :)
> 
> Enjoy this 1 000 word chapter. Straight up it was 1 000 on the dot. Just wanted to say that 'cause it was really satisfying. Haha

“I’m back!” I panted.

“Just finished grilling the last one.” Akaashi replied with a smile then he noticed Tobio behind me. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Oikawa Tobio.” Tobio replied.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji, but you can just call me Kaashi-san.” He said as he ruffled Tobio’s hair. Akaashi then headed out back to the living room where his family was. 

Not long after, Yuu and Akira appeared at the kitchen entrance to say their ‘good morning’s. I asked if Shouyou was still asleep and they told me that Kourai had gone to wake him up which consequently woke them up as well. I chuckled and continued setting up the dining room for breakfast. Tobio trailed behind me the entire time still being quite shy of guests and understandably, wanting comfort from the events this morning and last night. Just as I was going to call everyone in for breakfast I heard an extremely pitchy screech coming from the living room. Well obviously concerned with guests over I went out to see what was happening.

Oh to be greeted with the sight of Bokuto holding back Kourai while Shouyou pleads for him to stop screaming and Akaashi wiping tears off Akira and apologising while Yuu patted Akira’s back. I looked down at Tobio who was tugging at the hem of my shirt. Tobio was just as confused and concerned as I was. 

“Why is Akira nii crying?” Tobio asked quizzically.

“I don’t know,” I answered. “But we’ll soon find out.” I picked Tobio and walked over to the corner where Akira was. Yuu spotted us but only gave a confused look which caused both Tobio and I to pause in our tracks and tilt our heads questioning  _ how? _ Shrugging that off for now we continued to where they were at. As we got closer, his sobs became clearer over Kourai’s constant screeches. I gently put Tobio down as I got down to Akira’s height. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“N-nothing.” He answered.

“Iwa check your phone.” Akaashi instructed.

Curiously I checked my phone to have a short paragraph written that’d catch me up on what had happened. Kind of like an incident report. I read it through and sighed.  _ I’ll talk to Akira after breakfast. I’m sure ‘Kaashi’s already planning a whole hour-long lecture for Kourai.  _ I pulled Akira in for a hug to try to calm him down. As his breathing got more regular I let him go and told him that “it’s alright now”. 

\- - -

Fortunately, the atmosphere had lightened up during breakfast and everyone was (mostly) cheery again. Bokuto was cracking jokes that no one but Akaashi laughed at. Shouyou and Tobio were back at their bickering antics while Kourai tried to fish for Shouyou’s attention. Yuu and Akira debated over a recent volleyball match they’d watch. Bo, Kaashi and I talked about work. It was all nice and lively. As if the prior hadn’t happened.  _ This. This is nice. _

“HEY HEY HAJIME! WHAT GOT YOU SO HAPPY?” Bokuto enthusiastically asked. 

“Huh?”  _ I was smiling? _ I replied, “I don’t know. Just felt happy.”

Bokuto laughed and then said the following, “Okay, okay. It’s a good one this time, I swear.”

Me and the kids just looked at each other wholy prepared for another bad joke so I replied, “Okay, shoot.”

“Two guys walk into a bar, the third guy ducks.”

Silence.

“Oh come on!” Bokuto exclaimed and sulked, “That was good. Right ‘Kaashi?”

“Okay, I’ll admit,” Akaashi started and Bokuto’s face brightened up. “that one was pretty bad.”

“KEIJI!” Bokuto pouted.

“C’mon dude cheer up.” I said laughing.

“Koutarou, we’ve gotta get going soon.” Akaashi said without looking up from his watch, swiftly transitioning into cleaning up Shouyou’s mouth with a napkin. 

“Alright, we’ll see you soon!” I said as I got up from my seat to get the door for them. I turned to the boys who were still finishing up their breakfast, “Say bye to Shouyou-kun, Kourai-kun, ‘Kaashi-san and Bokuto-san.”

“Bye.” They said with a wave and Tobio while patting Shouyou’s hair.

\- - -

“Thanks for the breakfast Iwajime.” Akaashi turned around to say

I laughed the way my name was combined and replied, “No problem.” as I waved goodbye.

Akaashi did a small jog to catch up with the rest of his family. Kourai hangs off one of Bokuto’s arms and Shouyou on the other. Akaashi faced Bokuto and just smiled the softest you’d ever see from Akaashi Keiji. It just so happens that Bokuto is the cause of Akaashi’s ‘Angelic, I’m-so-fucking-in-love Smile’ as we’d call it in our group of friends. Bokuto always has this big grin on his face when with his family.  _ If only I had what they have. _ I sighed and went back in.

As I was nearing the dining room entrance I saw Yuu wiping food off Tobio’s squishy cheeks and Akira just being Akira himself, sat at the window sill, reading a book. Tobio pouted with his arms crossed as Yuu lectured him on eating properly. Then Tobio saw me and quite literally, jumped and ran over to hug me. I patted his head and asked if they wanted to play volleyball outside in the yard. Both Tobio and Yuu were excited while the other said that he wanted to read a little more.  _ A perfect chance to talk about what happened. _

\- - -

I handed Yuu and Tobio a ball while I followed Akira to the library to open the glass room for him. As we were going up the stairs I asked, “Can we talk about what happened just now?” Akira looked at me with saddened eyes and I said, “I get it, it’s okay if you don’t want to.” He shook his head and stopped. I looked at him inquisitively.  _ Does he want to? _

“I just don’t feel like explaining what happened.” He stated sorrowfully.

“I know what happened though”

“How? You weren’t there.”

“‘Kaashi-san told me.”

“Okay then, sure.” He added, “I guess we could talk about it.

“I’m glad we could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 英くん
> 
> 11/12042020
> 
> Thank you for your support by reading this far :)
> 
> Next chapter will be 'Akira-centric' just like the chapter '飛雄ちゃん’.


	6. 英くん

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter. Might be around this length whenever it's a character centric chapter.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

The light drizzle of rain softly tapped on the glass roof. The sky is still a soft shade of baby blue and clouds gather slowly, but surely. Droplets, rolling down the glass panes. I sat on a bar stool by one of the glass walls with a narrow but thick plank of wood attached to it, serving as a table. I sipped on my cup of coffee as I waited for Akira to pick out a book from the library. I sighed.  _ How should I talk about this? _ The door to this room was gently pushed open evident from the squeak that came from its hinge. I turned around to see Akira looking a little bit uneasy with a mix of sad and scared. “You’re not in trouble.” I assured the child as I pat the seat next to mine.

“That’s what they all say.” The boy states as he climbs up the chair.

“Let’s get straight to the point?” I asked.

Akira replied with a nod and sat there head bowed. “I heard what happened this morning. The incident between you and Kourai. I want to begin with clarifying that it is not your fault at all. ‘Kaashi-san had told me that they will give Kourai a lecture at the least and you should have nothing to worry about. But I’m here to say from my view that. You’re not unwanted.”

Akira looked up at me and cocked his head sideways looking slightly confused and yet, tears still formed in the corner of his eyes. I continued, “Kourai shouldn’t have said what he said. And we all agree that he shouldn’t.” I pulled Akira into a hug and pushed on, “If what he said was nearly true then why would I want to adopt you three?” 

I felt wetness starting to soak through my shirt and Akira clutching at the hem. He started to sob harshly and between hard sobs he tried to say, “It wasn’t always like this” to which I had to acknowledge that I knew that awfully well. Because I was there. There’s no way I wouldn’t know that. I rubbed circles on his back in attempts to calm him down. Teary eyed, he looked at me then aside and said very quietly - probably hoping that I wouldn’t hear it, “If only you’d adopt us all.”

“Without a doubt.” I replied with a soft smile. His eyes wide in shock and with a slight glimmer of hopefulness. 

“Y-you would?” He asked in disbelief.

“Of course.” I chuckled. Akira then hugged me tighter and cried, but this time of joy. I just smiled and hugged back. After a while, he stops and sighs. “What’s wrong?”

“I miss dad.” He says looking somber again, “If only things could be like it used to be but then, we wouldn’t have met you and you’re really nice.” he pouts.

“Hey,” I whispered, “I only want you three to be happy and have a good life.”

“You’re not going to let us go like others have right?”

“No I won’t. I’ve already made up my mind from the beginning.”

“So can I tell Yuu and Tobio?” he excitedly asked.

“Hmm, keep it a secret from Yuu first? Tobio knows.”

He looked at me questioningly but shrugged and okay.

“So, you want a cup of hot chocolate while you read?” I said pointing at the neglected book on the table.

“Yes, please.” answered.

\- - -

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen I saw Yuu and Tobio still playing with the volleyball just up until the youngest had spotted me. Tobio came running over and almost toppled me down at the bottom of the stairs. 

“HAJIME!” He’d shout.

I ruffled his hair and greeted, “Tobio. Hi there Yuu.” I waved.

“Hajime-san.” Yuu greeted me as I patted his head.

“You boys want hot chocolate too? I’m making some for Akira.”

“Yea!” Yuu replied excitedly

“I want milk.” Tobio replied bluntly.

“Of course you do, Tobio.” I laughed and headed to the kitchen.

After I was done with the drinks, I had asked if they’d both liked to join Akira and I in the glass room to read upstairs to which, Yuu agreed and Tobio was reluctant to. Tobio joined anyways because he knew he’d get lonely. 

\- - -

“Thank you, Hajime.” Akira thanked as I handed him his cup of hot chocolate. “I didn’t think Tobio would come to the library.” he snickered.

Tobio huffed at the comment and pouted. Yuu and I just laughed at Tobio’s reaction which only made Tobio pout even harder. The youngest of the three just walked over to a corner and drank his milk somewhat angrilly. I put down the drinks on the table and walked to where Tobio was to pat his head as a sorry for laughing. 

Some time later, we were all invested in our books then I looked over to the grandfather clock for the time. It read twelve forty-one. I looked at the side of the clock to see a small Tobio fast asleep.  _ I should probably wake him up soon.  _ I thought. And the whole day just went by from here.

\- - -

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading yet another chapter :)
> 
> Next update: 13/14042020


	7. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week's trial is up and it's time for Iwaizumi's final decision but first, some time at the mall with DaiSuga and Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far :D
> 
> Enjoy!

A ray of light seeped through the drawn curtains, hit my eyes rousing me awake. The busy streets came to life with cars and crowds. I stretched and sat up looking to my side, a spreaded out Tobio still peacefully asleep. Ever since that night, he had slept in my bed instead of the futon along his brothers. Not that I mind at all. On the contrary. It’s actually nice to see that there’s less sorrow in the angelic face he has while sleeping. My phone buzzed by my bedside, I picked it up to see what it could be. _Probably the news._ _Oh it’s already seven._ To my surprise, it was a text from Daichi. _Oh no. What did I do now?_ I asked myself as I was genuinely clueless. Prepared for the worse, I opened the notification.

  
  


**_Daichi_ **

_Iwa, wanna come meet us at the mall today?_

_Kuroo and Kenma are coming as well._

**_Iwaizumi_ **

_What about Bokuto and Akaashi?_

**_Daichi_ **

_Nah, Akaashi said they were going to Disneyland today._

**_Iwaizumi_ **

_So just you, Suga, ur kids, Kuroo and Kenma?_

**_Daichi_ **

_Nope, just me, Suga, Chikara, Kuroo and Kenma._

_Ryuu and Yuu have supplementary classes_

_Kazuhito and Hisashi are over at their friend’s place for a school project._

**_Iwaizumi_ **

_Okay, what time?_

**_Daichi_ **

_10 am_

_I’ll see you there_

**_Iwaizumi_ **

_yep_

  
  
  


I looked over at Tobio slightly sad that I had to wake him up because he was in such a peaceful sleep. Being awfully aware of Tobio getting a tad cranky if woken up suddenly, I cautiously, lightly nudged his shoulder. No response. I pressed my lips together contemplating other ways to wake the little boy up while avoiding the cranky mood. I leaned over to light;y blow into his ears which only caused him to stir and turn to the side but still asleep. I sighed. _Alright then._ “Tobio~” I cooed softly, but got no response. I tried yet again, “Tobio-chan~” _he flipped back upside. A bit more maybe?_ “Tobio-sama.” _Crap. His eyebrows furrowed._ “To-bi-o.” I whispered softly and then planted a little peck on his forehead. “Wake up Tobio~” I cooed softly. 

“Mm.” Tobio sounded as he rubbed his eyes and crawled up on my thigh and stared up at me drowsily. 

*“お早う、飛雄ちゃん。” 

“お早う。” I replied softly with a smile 

“C’mon, let’s wake up your nii-chans so that we can get breakfast and meat up with Daichi-san and Suga-san.” I added as I pulled up the groggy boy from bed, dragging him along. When we arrived at their door, Tobio gave it a small knock and proceeded to open the door without waiting for a response. Clueless, I just went along with it.

“お早う、お兄ちゃん！” Tobio shouted which effectively stirred both boys awake. Both Yuu and Akira looked in disbelief, pinching themselves at the fact that Tobio had woken up earlier than them. 

“Morning boys, we’re going out for breakfast and then meeting up with Daichi-san and Suga-san at the mall.” I announced as both of them started to tidy up their futons. I took Tobio into my arms to go get his clothes from the room and head to the bathroom to get him ready. My bathroom to be exact. At this point, most of Tobio’s things have moved to my room. The only thing left in the other room is his clothes. 

I sat Tobio on the counter and handed him his toothbrush as I brushed my own set of teeth. Then I helped Tobio change into this light grey hoodie and sweatpants and honestly, it was adorable. _So small._ I, myself, changed into a black hoodie and ripped jeans. We met downstairs with Akira and Yuu.

We took the car and went for breakfast downtown near the mall. It was a nice, very aesthetically pleasing cafè. I had a croissant and latte, Tobio had blueberry pancakes and milk, Akira had waffles and hot chocolate, and Yuu had eggs on toast and hot chocolate. After a very hearty breakfast we strolled by the shops until it was somewhat time for us to leave and go meet Daichi and the others at the mall. The wind was blowing, the sun was out but it wasn’t extreme. I sighed softly as I realised what day it was. _I’ll have to make my final decision today._ I straightened my posture and continued to try to live the moment for now. 

I look at them but to only find that Yuu had been looking at me already. It seems like he knows what I did. He nodded and went back to laugh at Akira and Tobio’s light debate. Remembering what I had overhead that night I gulped. _He’s worried._ I made a mental note to myself to make sure that doesn’t trouble him for the entire time with Suga and the others. _Plus, Chikara will be there and I think they’ll get along great._ I look at my wrist watch to see that it was nine forty already. “Time to go. We’re meeting them at ten.” I announced.

\- - -

“Hajime!” Sugawara waved at a distance. 

I waved back as I dragged the three kids along to the bench where Sugawara, Daichi, Chikara and what appears to be Kuroo. “Hey, guys.” I greeted them and bent down to greet the boy, “Sup, there buddy.” giving him a high-five. 

“Hajime.” The man with the untamed bed head regarded.

“Tetsurou.” I greeted him with a nod. Then we both looked at each other for a few and broke into laughter. “It’s been a while hasn’t it, Kuroo?”

“Bro, it’s only been a day .” He looked behind me and asked, “Ah, those are Oikawa-san’s kids right?”

“Yea.” I turned around to introduce them to my friends, “Kids, this is Kuroo-san, Suga-san and if you remember, Daichi-san,” I rested a hand on Daichi’s son’s shoulder, “and this is Chikara. He’s about your age Yuu. Introduce yourselves.”

“My name is Oikawa Tobio and I am four.” The youngest made an introduction himself.

“I’m Oikawa Yuutarou but you can just call me Yuu and I’m six.” He continued, “But I know there’s another Yuu right? Just call me Yuu-kun if that’s okay.”

“Oh, that’s right. We have two Yuu’s now. We’ll call you Yuu-kun then.” Sugawara said with a smile. _Ah, the ‘Mr.Refreshing’ smile._

“I am Akira and I’m five.” The second eldest briefly introduced himself while still half hidden behind my leg.

“A shy one isn’t he?” Kuroo commented with a soft chuckle.

I looked around and no signs of Kenma which I was told he would come. Getting a little bit curious I asked, “Is Kenma not joining?”

“Kenma’s gotten down with a flu.” Kuroo replied.

“Ah, okay.”

Shortly after, we departed the bench and Yuu and Chikara seemed to be getting along swimmingly well, already chatting away. Akira still clinged onto my leg like his life line and comically, Tobio clinged onto my other side while talking about volleyball with Kuroo. 

After a few hours at the mall spent on window shopping, Kuroo walking into expensive stores and eating lunch we parted ways and off to the adoption centre to sign some papers. 

\- - -

I was absolutely sure that I wanted to adopt all three of them. I was. I even promised Tobio and Akira. I wanted to give them a home. But did I ever really know about Yuu’s true feelings about this? No. I didn’t. But I was determined at the very least to give them all a roof over their heads and not separate them from each other. As we got down the car, Yuu’s expression changed into so much dread and fear. When I saw the kind lady at the counter again she asked, “So what will it be doctor Iwaizumi?”

I looked back at them to see their expressions. Yuu’s still filled with concern while Tobio and Akira just observed intently since they already knew. “I’ll adopt them.” I looked back at the lady and replied. Then I felt a tight hug from both sides of my legs. I looked back to see Yuu teary but with a smile on his face. I kneeled down so I could hug the three of them. In quick succession, the lady had brought me the papers to sign and after that we returned home. All worry that filled Yuu was replaced with relief and joy instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter!
> 
> Next update: haha later today
> 
> Translation notes:  
> お早う = good morning  
> お兄ちゃん = older brother


	8. 勇太郎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu-centric chapter as a double update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn i really did a double update in one day.
> 
> and by 15:30 as well.
> 
> enjoy!

When we got down from the car at the car porch, I felt a firm, singular tug at the hem of my shirt. It was different from when either Akira or Tobio tugs at my shirt for my attention or to ask for something, this one seemed to have some seriousness to it. I looked down to see a slightly abashed Yuu, hand still grabbing tightly at the hem of my shirt. I put a hand on his head, smiled and asked while patting his oddly spiked hair, “What’s wrong, Yuu?”

“C-can we talk privately?” the boy asked quietly. 

“Sure. See you at the glasshouse?” I replied hesitantly as I resumed getting the door open. 

As soon as we got in the house, it had started pouring.  _ Every time.  _ I turned on Netflix and picked out one of the kid’s shows, ‘Peppa Pig’ I think it was called. I poured some water for them and for Yuu and I before I went upstairs. “Is nii-chan okay?” Akira asked as I put down the cup on the coffee table. 

“I’m sure he is.” I replied. Though, to be frank, I wasn’t so sure myself but I didn’t want to worry the two. 

As quick as I could with two cups of water in hand, I went upstairs to the glass room. When I went in I saw Yuu sitting on one of the couch cross-legged, staring outside reflectively. For a six year old, it looked so damn mature. He was always more mature than his age, probably from needing to be there for both his younger brothers and having their parents leave them at such a young age.  _ Ah, I need to start applying for schools for Yuu.  _ I sat down on the couch next to him and handed him a cup of water. “So,” I asked, “what did you want to talk to me about?”

“I just wanted to thank you.” He said after a short silence.

“For?” I cocked my head sideways, being a little confused and all.

“For adopting us. For adopting me.” He continues, “I- Well- It’s always been Akira or Tobio that gets nearly adopted and I’ve never had anyone taken interest in adopting me.” 

“Hmm.” I hummed in regard. This I had known from that night I overheard but I couldn’t let him know that. So he continued.

“I’ve never been considered and- I don’t know, but it feels nice to be wanted.” He starts tearing up, “Thank you.”

“How could I ever just pick one of you?” I said pulling him into a hug. “The three of you coming into my life has been one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me.” Then I pulled him off and faced him with a serious face (thought jokingly) say, “You wanna thank someone? Thank Kuroo-san. He’s the one that told me to adopt you three.” I laughed while Yuu bizarrely looked in horror.

“But why though?” He asked quizzically.

“You want the whole truth?” I asked in return. He nodded with some hesitance.

“I was the doctor in the ambulance that your dad was in.” I said monotonically looking out into the rain, “He was supposed to be my soulmate.”

“Soulmate?”

“When you come to a certain age you get a marking on your wrist, those words,” I said pointing at my wrist, “are your soulmate’s last words to you.” I looked down to the floor. “That however was not why I wanted to adopt you boys.”

“Then what was?”

“I wanted to make sure you all had somewhere safe and happy to go after that incident.” I looked at Yuu, “I had thought about it for months on end, ‘are they safe?’, ‘did they find a good home?’, ‘are they happy?’, I was very tempted to go to the center to just ask a worker how you three were doing but,” I huffed, “I didn’t want to seem weird.”

“...”

“Then one day at work, Kuroo-san said ‘why not adopt them yourself if you’re so worried?’ and he's right. I was very hesitant at first, fearing I’d do a horrible job and you’d all hate me but it couldn’t hurt to at least try, right?”

“Mm.”

“It’s just that Kuroo made me realise that if I was genuinely this worried then I might as well take it into my own hands where I know I’ll do whatever I can to make sure you live the rest of your life to the very best I can offer.” I concluded.

Yuu hugged me tight and started crying again. We sat there for a while as the rain started to calm and slow down into a drizzle and thunder gently rolling. Yuu sobbing as I rub circles on his back until he eventually stopped. After an hour we went downstairs where he joined Tobio and Akira as I made our dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading yet another chapter!
> 
> next update:14/15042020


	9. PART 3!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON PART 3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i've basically made my point about part 2
> 
> part 3 will be just extras ~3 chapters long

Hey there reader! I'll be making an update today but on a different part in this series which will roughly be 3 chapters long. Thank you for reading this far! ありがとうございます！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, hopefully I'll see you in Part 3 :)
> 
> You can check out my profile for more works
> 
> My next series (starting next week) will be updated weekly
> 
> Next series tile (could be changed lmao): The Bachelor AU: Kageyama Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. Next half chapter tomorrow; The Day at the Park
> 
> Translation Notes:  
> *Thank, God.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Thank you for reading the 2nd part! Much appreciated :)
> 
> You can find me on other platforms through here --> https://hengoverdrwrts.carrd.co/


End file.
